


Bad Kitty

by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Forehead Kisses, Kinktober, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleepy Kisses, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r
Summary: Kuroo punishes a bad kitty
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Bad Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, also this is my first time writing anything related to haikyuu and pet play so if you have an Critics please feel free to share

**Kinktober Day 3 - Pet Play**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Butt plug tail in, cuffs waiting on the bedside table, choker on and chain attached and ears sitting on top of his head. He's waiting patiently for his owner to return home, laying on the bed, his back arched and ass up the way he was taught. His tail sways to and fro as he wiggles his ass in boredom. 

His ear perks up at the sound of the front door being unlocked and he turns his head just in time to see Kuroo walk through, he smiles and waits until he's given the signal to come. Watching intently as Kuroo goes through the motion of washing his hand and going through the fridge before he notices Kenma. With a quick flick of his wrist, Kenma comes pacing up and sits. Kuroo looks at him and pats his head, rifling his hair, Kenma shakes his head and let's out a quiet meow. 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow and ruffles Kenma's hair again, further messing it up and agitating him. He shakes and meows angrily, "Do you not want head pats anymore?" Kuroo asks sternly. Kenma tilts his and gives a confused meow, Kuroo looks at him again before grabbing onto the leash and walking towards the couch with Kenma pacing behind him. 

They relax on the couch just idly watching TV until Kenma gets impatient, it started with head buts into Kuroo's side and then slowly escalated into scratching, yelling and overall misbehaviour, it was clear to Kuroo that Kenma wants some kind attention. "Okay that's it", he says and pulls Kenma over his lap roughly and keeps him there. 

"It's obvious you want something", Kuroo says running a hand down Kenma's back and resting it on his ass, his cat thigh highs showing through his skirt. Kenma looks up and tilts his head a smug look on his face, Kuroo reads the expression on his pets face but instead of giving into what Kenma wants he reaches down and tugs on his tail causing Kenma's eyes to widen and grab a fist full of couch. 

Moaning and mowing softly, he clenches his fist and turns to look at Kuroo whose smiling smugly, "I'll do it again if you don't behave yourself" Kuroo says. Kenma digs his nails into Kuroo thigh making him suck in a sharp breath. Kuroo grabs hold of Kenma's leash and pulls him up to eye level, "Last straw kitten" he whispers carefully, Kenma shuffles into Kuroo clearly ignoring the warning. 

Like a swift summer breeze Kuroo lifts up Kenma over his shoulder causing him to yelp and hails his ass over to his bedroom. He tosses him onto the bed making him bounce a little and looks at him with a shit eating grin making Kenma blush. 

Kuroo crawls on top of him using his arms to block the side of Kenma's face then leans in and whispers into his ear "You've been a bad kitten". He licks the shell of Kenma's ear making his squirm on the bed. He uses his right hand and trails down the side of Kenma's body until he reaches his tail again, he gives it a forceful yank up making it brush against Kenma's prostate, he smiles as he watches Kenma squeeze his eyes shut and try hold back a moan, Kuroo repeats the action again making him gasp out.

Kenma looks at Kuroo, his eyes full blown and cheeks a crimson red like his volleyball shirt. Kenma lets out a nya as Kuroo places his mouth over Kenma's left nipple and flickers his tongue over it, his top becoming wet with saliva. Kuroo tongues swirled over Kenma's left nipple while his hand toys with the other making him squirm and keen in pleasure. Kuroo reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out Kenma's handcuffs, grabbing both of his hands in one of his, he swiftly puts them on through the headboard.

Kenma's face reddens and Kuroo smiles going back to assaulting Kenma's nipples, when he's decides that Kenma has had enough, he uses his tongue and licks down his body purposely avoiding his bulge making him groan softly. Kuroo messes with the butt plug, pushing it in and out gently using it fuck into Kenma, he keens and meows until Kuroo has replaced the butt plug with his long fingers. 

Fingering Kenma's tight hole turns him on more than he thought it would and he can see that Kenma is enjoying it too by the look on his face, eyes squeezed shut, fist clenched and mouth held open, 'his cheeks are so red he looks like a tomato' Kuroo thinks, "Absolutely beautiful" he says and Kenma's blush travel down to his chest at the praise. 

"My handsome kitten" He say and watches as Kenma's cock twitches under his skirt, "Fuck" he says to himself, his free hand reaching up and palming Kenma's cock through his skirt inducing a cry from him, happy that his dick is getting attention. 

"Kuroo please" Kenma moans out, "Please I'm ready," he begs and locks eyes with Kuroo. "Fuck, Okay" Kuroo says trying to quickly undo his belt and nearly falling over his feet, he instantly pulls off his top after and gets back into bed. He pushes up Kenma's skirt to give him better access and to make it more comfortable for both of them.

He lifts up Kenma's left leg and hooks it on his shoulder, he grabs a condom and some lube, unrolling it and squirting a moderate amount of lube onto his hand and strokes his cock slowly, enjoying the pleasure. Kenma looks at him impatiently and he rolls his eyes, adjusting Kenma's legs he places the head of his cock to Kenma's rim. Kenma nods silently and Kuroo pushes in until he's bottoming out. They both groan out in pleasure, all the teasing being worth it.

Kenma's eyes roll back as Kuroo begins fucking into him at a leisurely pace enjoying the steady and slow pace of it. He watches as Kenma cock leaks pre-cum and bobs with every thrust. 

Kuroo picks up the pace, slamming back into Kenma's tight hole like it was the last thing on earth, he moves slightly so he can hit his prostate, leaning forward to stroke Kenma's dick. Kenma looks blissful, his cat ears falling off and his hair a mess and Kuroo absolutely loves it. "Fuck, Kuroo, right there" Kenma crys out when Kuroo's touch his prostate multiple times over causing him to see white.

Heat pools at the bottom of his stomach, he can feel his orgasm coming like an oncoming tornado about to reak havoc on a nearby town, "Kuroo, I'm close" he pants out and Kuroo speed up his hand helping Kenma cross the threshold and he comes all over Kuroo's hand like rain pouring down and a once sunny day. Kuroo thrust staggers when he realizes he's close, he buries into Kenma and comes with a satisfying groan.

He pulls out and takes off the condom, tying it and tossing it in the bedside bin before flipping down beside Kenma and giving him a sleepy kiss on the forehead. "Bath or Shower?".

"How about sleep", Kenma replies and snuggles into Kuroo's chest and promptly falling asleep. Kuroo smile and kisses him once again before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critics are heavily welcome 
> 
> Kudos to save a life


End file.
